Michelle
Info: ]]Michelle is 29 years old 1 resident of Long Life Town. Michelle is very hateful of almost everyone in Long Life Town. When asked about the other Residents using the information cards she repeats the phrase “I don't like them” for everyone except Mr Cheapot 2.' Before the completion of Michelle’s kiss quest, she is part of a cult that forces her to eat only food she hates. This pent up anger forces her to have outbursts of anger which can be seen when entering her house during the kiss mission or when she stares into the screen, for example: at the start of the game when the player interrupts her conversation with Dr Dandy.' Trying to hide her anger from most of the townsfolk Michelle buries a pot in her garden. She can be seen at night digging the pot up and shouting into it before sealing it up and reburying it. ' Quest: 'The player can dig up the pot before having kissed Michelle. By digging up the pot the player hears that Michelle doesn’t like them and that to become friends you must give her a good eggplant. By giving Michelle the Good Eggplant the player will be able to kiss her. The player can also be given a hint that Michelle loves eggplants by showing her Julie’s photo 3; Goro’s card 4 or Dandy’s card 5.' Showing Michelle the info card belonging to Mr Cheapot she will tell the player that she likes him because he gives her eggplants 2. This is hinting that the player needs to go and buy seeds from him.' The player must buy vegetable seeds from Mr Cheapot and plant them at ScareCrow Fields in the crop plot in the north. The player will then be able to harvest a Good Eggplant.' To give Michelle the eggplant the player must ring her intercom (located on the north side of her fence by the entry) just after 10 pm. Note: just before 10 pm she will bury her pot and you have to wait a few seconds once she has entered her house to ring the intercom. The player will then see Michelle have an outburst of anger and must get hit by a few pots she throws at the player before offering her the eggplant.' Upon giving her the eggplant Michelle will calm down and decide to leave the cult. She will then kiss the player marking the end of her quest. ''' '''Footnotes''' 1 “Michelle? She is 29 years old.” - Mrs Plum 2 “Mr Cheapot? He is the only good guy here. He sent me eggplants the other day.” - Michelle 3 “- but she refuses to serve pickled eggplants. I don't like her.” - Michelle 4 “Goro? I don’t like him… He should sell roasted eggplants instead.” - Michelle 5 “Dr Dandy? I don't like him. He says I'm sick every time I see him. No one gets better with his medicine. Eggplants work better for me.” - Michelle Category:Resident Category:Long Life Town